


Forbidden Fruit

by Batty for the Wing (Deanie95)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCAU - Fandom, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick is nervous, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roy is a good bro, Roy is also tired of Dick being a baby about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Batty%20for%20the%20Wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Somehow I just don't think it'd go over all that well with him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

“'For some reason I'm attracted to you.'” Dick said bitterly as he slouched in the worn leather chair, “Somehow I just don't think it'd go over all that well with him.”

Roy sighed, tipping his bottle back for a sip of beer, “Have you thought about just up and telling him?”

“And run the risk of having him never talk to me again? All because I just could keep a leash on my dick?” the acrobat bit his lip and wrapped his arm around himself, “I can't do that.”

“So you're telling me, that compared to jumping off buildings, riding motorcycles without a helmet, getting stabbed, shocked, beaten, and shot on a nearly nightly basis, telling him how you feel is too risky?”

“Well…he's…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Roy said with a roll of his eyes, “He's the goddamn Batman. I'm so scared.”

“I was gonna say he's pretty constipated when it comes to feelings and crap, but that works to.”


End file.
